Winters Spent Awaiting the Spring
by Mind's Eye View
Summary: He smiled fondly at the memory. "Yes, I remember those first magical words she said to me: 'Hey kid, if you stare any longer, I'll saw your balls off with a spoon, got it' Those words captured my heart right then and there in that seedy geisha house."
1. Chapter 1

He had known this day would come—what he hadn't expected was that he was still alive when it arrived. His eldest was in his private tea-room, sitting demurely on one of the few _zabuton_ scattered on the floor. In her hand she clutched a small piece of paper that had that too-many-times-read wrinkle to it.

Hiashi noticed all of this the moment he entered the room. He had only a few moments to compose himself and seat himself on his favorite _zabuton_ before she spoke. Tears streamed down her face in torrents, though her eyes lacked the red puffiness that developed from rubbing them.

"F-Father," she whispered hoarsely, the sound nearly breaking him then and there. "W-Why?"

Hiashi closed his eyes and rested his palms flat on his legs, attempting to keep his fingers from clenching into fists. '_Tolerate... Tolerate..._' He repeated the mantra silently, knowing that the moment he opened his eyes, he would lose all control.

"The Elders have deemed it necessary to... ostracize you from the clan. Had I any sway still in the matter, you would have remained as my appointed heir. But recent events have made it apparent that you are no longer fit to inherit the title as Clan Leader." Hiashi took a deep breath, as if the extra oxygen would lessen the severity of his next statement, "Nor are you fit to remain a part of this clan."

He heard the sharp intake of breath, the subtle rustle of her clothes as she moved, and the crinkle of paper as she clenched the note tighter.

"N-No longer... a-a Hyuuga?" her voice was soft, unreadable, and for a moment, Hiashi wasn't sure if she was going to laugh or start crying again. "Th-Then, I'm g-going to be killed."

It wasn't a question—more, an acceptance of fact. Still, Hiashi couldn't help but let out a small snort as he heard her solemnly embrace her fate.

"You aren't going to be killed, Hinata, merely shunned. You're twenty years old; isn't it about time you moved out anyway? To 'find yourself' or whatever it is you do." He opened his eyes, having maintained his composure, and tried to make his smile as reassuring as possible.

Hinata did not look convinced.

"I d-didn't know we were allowed t-to live off of c-clan grounds."

"It doesn't matter much now, does it?" he mused, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly from holding an unfamiliar facial expression for too long.

Hinata's lower lip quivered unexpectedly, which seemed to renew her tears, as they streamed down the irritated paths of skin on her cheeks.

"B-But, w-w-why?" she sobbed, the paper protesting again as she held onto it with both hands and nearly tore it in half. "A-All I get is th-this letter, telling m-me I'm k-k-kicked out of the c-clan! I-I know I'm n-not strong, and I a-accept I'm no l-longer heiress, but I just want to kn-know why." It was, likely, the most she had ever spoken to him in one sitting, and he could tell from the way she blushed and her watery eyes glistened that she realized she might have crossed some tacit line. But he could see something else behind the unshed droplets: determination.

"Kai!" Hiashi barked suddenly, causing his daughter jump. A lower-branch member (they all looked the same to him, although he assumed this one was 'Kai', since he had answered) slid open one of the _shoji_ doors and bowed humbly at the Hyuuga lord.

"Bring me a jug of our most aged _sake_ and two cups." he instructed. The man nodded and bowed again before sliding the screen shut with a barely audible snap. The few minutes' wait for the desired drink gave Hiashi time to think on what he was about to do—_and he was going to do it, dammit—_and how, exactly, to do it. Hinata tried to remain as still as possible, choking back the sobs that were threatening to burst out of her and interrupt her father's meditation.

His plan now formed, Hiashi settled back on his laurels and took the time to assess his daughter's appearance. Her clothes looked like they had been thrown on at the last second (and by the mud and blood stains, he assumed they had been yesterday's outfit as well), and the thick, unflattering jacket that had become his secret ally was gone. Her hair, also, was disheveled and rough, flowing down her back in dark, blue-black waves that enticed the touch, just like—

Hiashi shook his head forcefully, interrupting the flow of thought.

"Your sake, my lord." The branch member somehow managed to bow, pour the drink, give the cups to their proffered hands, and back out of the room all at the same time, a feat the servants had mastered that amazed Hiashi to this very day.

"Father, I-I didn't know that y-you drank." Hinata commented after expertly downing her own cup (Hiashi's eyes had narrowed at this, and he made a small reminder to himself to find out just _what_ that traitor of a bastard was teaching his precious daughter).

"Hinata, what I am about to tell you can only be said with the excuse of being intoxicated." he informed her calmly before taking a small sip from his cup, just enough for the scent of fermented rice to be hinted on his breath. He nodded once, resolutely, before turning his gaze on his daughter.

"There has never been a 'Hyuuga Hinata'. Your entire life has been a lie."

**Pairing:** HiashixOC with mentions of SasuHina and maybe some HizashixOC and SakumoxOC

**A/N** Just a bit of a warning, there are going to be some OC's that may or may not be recurring. I've been toying with this idea for a bit, mainly brainstorming on Hinata's past and character. So, basically, just some short ficlets centering around Hiashi and Hinata's (OC) mother. These are all going to be unbeta'ed, as they'll only be a few pages long each, and that's simply not enough to bother someone with. Also, I _will_ be updating my other stories sometime in the near future (meaning, Christmas Break), so while it seems I'm simply writing new stories and forgetting the other ones, I am not. And... yes, that's all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata giggled once, twice, before she could no longer restrain herself and burst out into an uncontrollable fit. Hiashi watched, stone faced, as she set her empty _sake_ cup down and clutched at her sides. She was crying again, but he had a suspicion that they weren't shed out of heart-wrenching sadness.

"_G-Gomen_," she sputtered and pressed a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle any residual laughter. Hiashi's expression had not changed once, and it was the somber etch to his face that sobered his daughter.

"_Gomen_," she said again, firmly, and bowed her head in deference. "B-But, are you f-feeling well?" Though she addressed her lap, Hiashi knew the question was obviously directed to him. Unless the stress of the revelation had finally made her mind snap.

Hiashi calmly took another sip and rested the porcelain cup on his knee. "I am as well as someone my age can be."

He took a final drink, emptying the cup of its contents, before setting it down on the tray. His now vacant hand shook slightly, and Hiashi flattened his palms again, intent on maintaining his stoic mien, even if it killed him.

"Hinata, look at me," he commanded, so sudden and forceful that the girl looked up immediately, on instinct. He gave her _the look_, the one where his eyes were nearly slits and his mouth was a stern line above his chin. Hinata shuddered but otherwise gave no indication that she was affected by it. "Hyuuga Hinata does not exist."

Now it was her turn to give him _the look_, although she made it look as terrifying as a puppy with its hackles raised. Cute, endearing, and a bit pitiful, but he would humor her nonetheless.

"P-Please correct me if I am wr-wrong, but am I n-not here?" She asked innocently enough, though the small tilt to her head and the slight pull of her lips made it apparent she was teasing.

"Yes, you are, though that does not mean Hyuuga Hinata is present," Hiashi told her slowly, willing her to understand. He could already feel the backs of his hands beginning to itch, the familiar sensation of anxiety rooting in the pit of his stomach. The contract prevented him from just telling her outright what he meant, but if she found out on her own volition, he would have no choice but to confess all.

Hinata smiled kindly at him and reached out to pat his knee. "I-I think you need to rest." Obviously, his mind had snapped. "You are b-being worked too hard."

He glared at her, hard, and her hand fell away.

"Hinata, you're a smart girl," he told her quietly. It was the first time he had ever complimented her, and he noted this with a sharp pang when she started crying. Again.

"F-Father..." she sobbed softly, and Hiashi felt the compulsion to abandon the Hyuuga composure and simply gather her in his arms and never let go stronger than ever. But he instead softened his stare minutely and counted to ten.

"Control yourself," he told her, not unkindly, and waited for her to recover.

"I s-suppose you can no longer t-tell me I am a d-disgrace to the Hyuuga for sh-showing emotion," she sniffled quietly with a forced smile, as if the matter of her banishment had become a private joke that only she found funny.

"I should have never used that phrase as encouragement in the first place," he admitted stiffly and tried to ignore the hopeful look in his daughter's pale eyes.

"Y-You mean, I was never a disgrace?"

"I mean you were never a Hyuuga."

She sat silently for a moment, and Hiashi tensed, waiting for her to finally lose it. One could only be submissive and genteel for so long. He held his breath as she formed a seal with her hands (she was still holding that damn note) and activated her blood limit.

"I h-have the Byakugan," she informed him, as if that settled the matter.

"An unfortunate mutation. It would have been easier if you had been born with your mother's eyes."

"M-Mutation?" Her voice quavered, more-so than usual, and her eyes widened when the rest of his statement sunk in. "M-My mother's eyes? But I d-do have them. We... We all have them," she stated, her voice dry and strained from crying so long.

"No. You have my eyes. My brother's eyes. My father's eyes."

"I-I'm afraid I don't—"

"They were green," he interrupted her, and she watched in amazement as his expression changed from severe to wistful. "Such a beautiful green. The color of healthy plant leaves. So deep... you could lose yourself in them." Hiashi blinked and shook his head, snapping himself out of his reverie. He focused again on his daughter, who looked like he had just told her he personally destroyed all of her stuffed animals (that was the gravest sin against her that he could think of).

"Hyuuga Hinata does not exist." he repeated gravely.

"Th-Then what am I? Wh-Who am I?" she demanded, not caring that she sounded more than 'just a bit' hysterical.

"I cannot tell you that just yet. To understand, you must first know the history between your mother and I. Of course, that is if you are willing to listen." Hiashi tried smiling again, to calm her nerves, but the gesture seemed to upset her more. She bit down on her lower lip, turning the pink flesh white as she kept her emotions from bursting out of her in a rush.

"I am." Her reply was no more than a breath, but she looked so sure of herself that Hiashi felt proud of her, despite the situation. He poured them both another glass of _sake_, and this time he swallowed his in one gulp. Hinata had taken a ginger sip of hers before setting it beside her on the sun-warmed wooden floor and folding her hands politely. Hiashi refilled his glass and closed his eyes, choosing to swirl the contents of the cup around and around instead of drinking it.

"I met your mother was in an _okiya_ in Shukuba Town."


End file.
